


13) A Letter to a Brother

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: Codex entry; a letter from a servant in Skyhold
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	13) A Letter to a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Singer of Magic universe I'm writing.

**Prompt :** "I never knew it could be this way."

==

_A letter, intercepted by Leliana's agents and copied, before being sent along._

Dearest Brother,

I hope you're well. Your master has a reputation in the city for being heavy-handed, but fair. Keep your shenanigans to a minimum, and you should do fine. If you find that to be too much to ask, then you could always make a place here, I'm sure of it; so long as you don't mind your big sister looking over your shoulder, at least!

I've settled into Skyhold, and brother, you should see it! It doesn't have the elegance of Val Royeaux, or the grace of the aravels and halla, but it has its own charm. I'm glad I work as a personal servant to the Inquisitor: I'd quickly get lost if I had to find my way through the diplomat halls alone.

Lashanna- she insists we all call her by her first name, isn't that funny?- isn't here very often, and when she is she is very self-sufficient. In fact, I find myself without enough to do often enough that I offer my services to the other servants. (There's only so often I can clean things she barely wears, after all, and I like gossiping with the others.)

One of our Friends approached me not long ago, and for once in my life I have nothing I can offer them for work! Lashanna is incredibly kind, if a bit absentminded, and all the other uppers in the keep take their que from her. I never knew it could be this way, with elven servants treated just the same as human, and the complaints come mostly from the servants of newly-come delegates. The ones that stay learn very quickly the penalties for abusing their help.

As for what you wrote in your last letter... be circumspect, and **be careful**. No one here is aware of our lost brethren, and I for one have no wish to send anyone to their deaths searching for answers. Let the secrets in the wilds stay secret. If anyone else asks you, plead ignorance. If the ones you've already talked to come back, make sure you emphasize how young you were when we were orphaned, and that perhaps your memory of it might be faulty.

I'm sorry if I sound like I'm lecturing, little brother, but those wild elves were not Dalish, whatever the vallaslin on their faces may have said, and they were dangerous. I can only be thankful they let us go instead of killing us, too.

I have to go, I promised Lady Montilyet I would go over a few dress designs for the Inquisitor with her.

All my love!  
T

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't made it obvious in the main story yet, but my character Tamra, who was first met as a servant in Val Royeaux, is formerly Dalish; in Inquisition, before you get to the Arbor Wilds, you can overhear a conversation of an elf explaining to his employer why some strange northerners were asking at the manor for the elf. He says that he used to be part of a Dalish clan that roamed the South part of Orlais, before they were killed by odd looking elves for traveling too close to a set of ruins. The odd elves killed everyone except the children.   
> The strangers asked the elf about this and he answered the first time. The second time this is mentioned, the strangers were angry because they apparently couldn't find the ruins.  
> In my story, Tamra was one of the children from that unfortunate clan, and sibling to the elf you overhear in Val Royeaux.


End file.
